Team DRGN
by QuantumSpectrum
Summary: Four Dungeons and Dragons and RWBY fans go to meet a guy who promises them an adventure that combines their two favorite series. Needless to say, they get just that and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome weary traveler. My name is QuantumSpectrum and I will be your story teller for this evening. So sit back, and relax as I unfold a tale of magic, humor, and adventure. But before we begin a few tid-bits.**

 **Firstly, if you are unfamiliar with the game or a novice, I will put a bold number in parenthesis next to any spell, magic item, or class ability that the characters do and put the description of said ability at the end of the chapter, unless it's explained in the story.**

 **Secondly, do not be afraid to leave a comment. Any constructive criticism is always welcome as I'm fairly new to writing stories. So, if you see me mess up, tell me about it.**

 **Lastly, I do not own either RWBY or DnD. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Wizards of the Coast respectively.**

* * *

The message was simple.

On the website of the local gaming store, a dungeon master (DM) had posted that he's looking for four players to join him in a RWBY themed DnD campaign he's been working on. The summary simply read that a dark entity has entered the RWBY universe and the Gods have chosen four heroes to send to this new world to destroy the vile being. Anyone who wanted to sign up for a chance to play just needed to send him their name, age and what kind of character they wanted to play.

Having been looking for an interesting game for some time, and the fact that it blends both their favorite game and web series into one, the four soon to be adventurers sent in their replies as soon as they read the post. Being in a small town with only a few hundred people, there was little competition for a seat at the table, and these four enthusiastic people were chosen. There characters? A young aasimar acolyte who serves the god of light Pelor and wishes to protect the innocent at all cost. A noble high- elf who blends his magic with his swordplay who wishes to bring honor to his family. A heavy drinking tabaxi pirate who made a deal with a sentient sword for power and must destroy all undead she comes across. And a gentle outlander goliath who lashes out with the fury of a storm when enraged.

The DM messaged each of them to create their characters at 10th level, with the standard array, and give them one uncommon or lesser magic item of their choice and meet him at the store at exactly 7 pm.

* * *

The soft flipping of a book was the only sound in the deathly quiet store. Seated at one of the long wooden tables at the end of the store was a black haired teenager with a simple blue t-shirt and denim jeans. His blue eyes scan over the contents of the players handbook in his hands through his round glasses as he waits patiently for his fellow players and DM to arrive. With his eyes still in the book, he reaches into the gray messenger bag leaning on the foldable metal chair that he is currently sitting on. Moving past the other DnD books in his bag, his hand finally find and pulls out his smartphone. Prying his eyes from the book, he takes a glance and sees that his phones clock read 6:58 pm. Putting his phone back into his bag, he directs his gaze back to the book until the ringing of the bells on the front door draws his attention.

Stepping into the empty store with a black back pack thrown over his shoulders was a tall, buff, young man probably somewhere in his early twenties. His gray short sleeve shirt and black pants showing his muscular arms as he walks in further. Right behind the imposing man in a white shirt and blue jeans was a child who looked to be in his early teens. His blond hair and brown eyes matching the man he was closely following. The two walked up to the table the teen was sitting at when the older one asked, "Is this the RWBY crossover session?"

Putting his book back into his bag the teen replies, "Well, there's no one else here so I'd say yes."

The young man nods his head and pulls out the chair directly across from him and sets his bag on the table, the young teen takes the seat next to him. "Names Andrew by the way. That's Duncan." He says as he unzips the bag and takes out two-character sheets, a bag of dice and a couple of pencils and erasers.

"Names Ryan." Was the teens reply as he took his phone out of his bag again and turned it on.

Andrew put the bag on the ground next to his chair before looking around the store and asking, "Where's the owner?" to which Ryan simply replies with, "Out."

Duncan's eyes wander around until they come across Ryan's character sheet that he had neatly laid out in front of him, as well as all of his other necessary items. He reads the top part where the race, class, and background are written down and asks, "What's your subclass?"

Ryan takes his eyes off his phone once more and replies with a quick "Hm?"

"Your subclass. Your playing a wizard, but what school is he into? It's not on there." He repeats as Andrew puts his character sheet in front of him and the pencils and dice in between them.

Ryan simply replies with, "Bladesong." **(1)** before going back to his phone.

"Oh… I'm playing an aasimar light cleric **(2)** of Pelor and he's playing a goliath storm herald barbarian **(3)**." The child said, awkwardly trying to keep up a conversation. "I figured that the channel divinity **(4)** ability would be able to destroy any grimm that get in our way."

Ryan takes his attention off of his phone again to think of Duncan's strategy. From what he knows, which is quite a lot, the creatures of grimm are creatures of darkness. So, there's no doubt that they would count as magical darkness. And radiance of the dawn instantly eliminates magical darkness. So, the ability should be able to one shot any grimm they come across. But it's up to the DM to decide if that's the case or not.

"Could work in theory. But it's up to the DM if it actually works in game of course." Ryan replies, turning back to his phone.

The clock strikes 7 and the doors chime again. The three players turn their attention and standing right at the entrance is a golden-blonde haired man in a black robe that goes all the way down to his feet. Clutched tightly within his hands is a thick, brown leathered book with stitching in elaborate patterns and realistic fake gemstones embedded into the edges of the cover. The door finishes closing behind the robed figure as he asks, sounding worried, "Where's the other one?" seeing that one of his players is missing.

"He's probably just running a bit late. I mean at least one person is bound to be at least a few minutes, late right?" Andrew replied, trying to reassure the somewhat panicked man.

"No, no. She has to be here right now. I need to start this now!" The panicking man said as he speed walked to the table.

Looking up from his phone once more, Ryan tries to calm his DM down, "Hey, if your strapped for time, we can always start this next week."

The DM snaps back with a bellowing, "NO!" making the teen jump back in his seat, "This needs to start as soon as possible." As he slams his heavy book at the end of the table.

Andrews older brother instincts kick in and tries to take control of the situation, "Hey buddy! You realize you're getting wound up over one late player for a stupid game, right? I don't know what else is going on in your life right now, but I'm pretty sure that this game is not as important. It's not going to be the end of the world if you don't finish the first session today."

The DM was going to give his reply when the fourth member opened the door. Walking in with a character sheet in hand is a teenage girl wearing a denim jacket over a black t-shirt with a picture of Ruby's weapon, crescent rose, on it, and tight, ripped blue jeans. Her short black hair done in a small mow hawk and black lipstick giving her a punk tomboy look.

The DM locks eyes with the woman as she walks towards the table and gives an angered, "You're late."

She replies with a sarcastic, "And a good evening to you too." As she gives a confused and irritated look. She goes around the table and places her sheet on the table and takes the seat next to Ryan. She gives out a cheerful, "Alright! Let's dungeon some dragons." as the robed man opens his book and flips through the pages. He thumbs through the book until he comes across a page with a circle with a hexagram in it.

The hooded man asks as he stretches out an open hand, "If you would all hand me your character sheets, we can get started."

The players exchange some confused glances with each other before Duncan popped the question with a dragged out "Why?"

"I need to make sure your characters will work in my campaign." Was the man's only reply, keeping his hand out for their characters.

Hesitantly, especially for the three male players already being weary of the strange man, one by one the robed man before them was given the papers that detailed the soon to be heroes of Remnant. Without even taking a moment to look at them, he places the pages into the centerfold and slams the book shut. Then he starts chanting something in a weird language neither of them has heard.

That's when Andrew threw his hands in the air, "Welp! This guy's nuts. Come on Duncan let's get out of here." He reaches for his bag but stops when he finds the floor beneath them had the same circle that was on the book, except it was glowing a pale blue. Then a mysterious wind started to pick up within the store, getting faster and faster as the DM's chanting becomes louder and louder. The players try to leave but found that some invisible force was keeping them in their seats. Soon, hurricane like winds started to blow inside of the store. Comics, games, and other merchandise start to fly around the room from the deafening winds, with only the man's chanting being heard over the winds. His eyes flash the same color as the sigil beneath them as the winds start funneling upwards into the ceiling. A blue rimmed portal opens up above them as the invisible force holding them down suddenly vanishes, causing the players and eventually the DM to go flying into the black void above them.

The portal closes and the wind dies instantly. A scorched floor in the shape of the sigil and a ruined shop was all that remained. The chimes that somehow remained on the door ring again as the owner, a balding middle-aged man, come in. His eyes wide and mouth agape at the destruction of his property.

"What the fuck happened to my store!?"

* * *

The four players scream in terror as they tumble through the black vortex. The mysterious man staying calm and collective behind them as he glides through the void with ease.

"What the hell is happening?" Ryan cries out. Gripped in fear and confusion at the unforeseen event that has transpired.

Another scream, but one of pain, comes from the young Duncan as he covers his eyes with his hands. Once removed, it is revealed that his eyes have changed from their natural brown to a deep silver. Then, before everyone's eyes, his hair suddenly changes from blonde to a solid white that shines as thought he has diamond dust in his hair.

The sole female also had a similar experience with her eyes, becoming golden cat eyes instead of silver. Her hair shortened, and charcoal black fur sprouted all over her body that matched her hair. The long nails on her hands and feet became claws and her mouth and nose elongated into a short muzzle like a cat's. A sleek black tail sprouted from her lower back region and her normal human ears were replaced with cat ears that perched atop her head.

Ryan's transformation was not as extreme. His skin faded to a pale white and his hair rapidly grew to shoulder length and turned a silver hue. His form thinned slightly, height shrunk by a few inches, and his ears elongated to a point on the sides of his head.

Andrew on the other hand lost all of his hair and his clothes ripped as he grew in size to nearly 8 feet tall. His skin turned grey and his muscles rapidly grew in size enough to rival a professional bodybuilder. Then, black tattoos depicting various animals being killed in different ways were being etched into his skin all over his body.

A bright white light flashes into existence at the end of the dark tunnel. The intensity increases to the point of near blinding as they entered, covering their eyes with their arms to protect their sight from the brightness.

The four teens land sitting in separate metal chairs as they exited the portal above them which closes soon after they exit. They take a moment to look at their surroundings to deduce where the mad man in a cloak had taken them only for their jaws to drop when they see two familiar figures across the glass clockwork desk from them.

A baffled Ryan takes off his glass and inspects them as he comments, "I think I need a new pair of glasses."

The human turned cat shoots down that theory as she comments back, "Nope. That really is the wizard of fucking Oz and Glynda the Goodwitch right in front of us."

A slightly surprised Professor Ozpin, along side an even more stunned Glynda Goodwitch, turned his head to the mysterious DM that had landed feet first beside him says, "You never told me that some of them wouldn't be human."

To which the robed man replied matter of factly, "Actually, Duncan here is only half human. The other half being celestial."

Regaining his composure, Ryan calls out "Wait a minute." Grabbing everyone's attention. He looks at Duncan, "Part celestial, aasimar." Then Andrew, "Giant gray skinned man, goliath." Then the girl, "A humanoid cat, tabaxi." Feeling his new ears, "Long pointy ears, elf." He snaps his head back to the robed man before proclaiming, "You turned us into our characters!?"

The man nods his head before the tabaxi screams, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? Why yah be turnin' us into our bloody characters for!?" She takes a moment to notice her new accent, "Why the devil do I sound like a pirate?"

"To fight a great evil." All eyes turn to the young aasimar, "We're the four chosen heroes to fight the dark entity that had entered this world. Right?"

The robed man gives another nod, "Very perceptive Duncan. You four have answered my call to action to save the beings of this world from a power that even they could not comprehend."

Ozpin murmurs, "I still have my doubts about that." Before taking a sip of his coffee from his mug.

The black cat slams one hand on the desk and points at the DM with the other, shouting, "Hold it yah wanker. We agreed to a roleplaying game where we _play_ as our characters, not _become_ our bloody characters… And seriously! Why am I talkin' like this!?"

"Calm down Carla, if you would all quickly give me a moment of your time, I will explain why you were chosen. I need to go back to the forgotten realms soon. And my name is Iaoth, not 'wanker'." The DM says to calm the furious humanoid.

Carla would have continued if she hadn't notice that the room was getting hot, really hot, scorching even. And everyone in the room was sweating like crazy.

She tugs on the collar of her shirt while asking, "Blimey, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I think it's him." Ryan points to the goliath that had so far been silent throughout the whole conversation. His teeth and fists were clenched, and his eyes were full of rage and pointed directly at Iaoth.

The giant man shoots up from his chair and with eyes locked onto the one that sent them into this world he peaks in a threatening voice, "You. Sent my brother. Into a dangerous world. To fight a monster?" His black tattoos now turn a burning red as he continued, "Do you even know how old he is?"

Not being set off or scared at all by Andrews threat, he calmly takes a moment to recall Duncan's age. "I believe Duncan is 15 years of age. Why?"

"You knew that you were including a child?" Now it was Glynda's turn to break her silence with an angry surprise, "I thought the only reason you would bring a child here was because you realized too late."

Iaoth was about to reply to the witch of beacon if Andrew hadn't interrupted with, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

The barbarian gave a bellowing war cry before the tattoos erupted into flames **(5)**. The three other teens real back in surprise as the mountain of a man lunges over the desk to tackle Iaoth. The man narrowly dodges out of the way before ducking from a follow up left hook.

Glynda, instinctively, uses her telekinesis semblance to pull the goliath away and stop the fight. But something new happens. Usually, when she uses her semblance to hold someone, it would grab hold of that person and she would only feel resistance after the person is flying in the air. But when she used it on Andrew, she felt her powers grab ahold a bit before breaking completely. He didn't even look fazed by the sudden force on him, but that's probably because of the blind rage he's currently in as he continues his attemp _t_ to punch his opponents lights out. Emphasis on, 'attempt', because the robed man keeps dodging and weaving through his blows like a professional martial artist in a kung Fu movie.

Iaoth held up his left hand in front of Andrew and a swirling portal, similar to the one that had sucked him up earlier, formed in between them. It opened so suddenly that Andrew wasn't able to stop himself in time and fell in. The portal closes and the DM brushes the dust off of his robe before returning to Ozpins side.

"What did you do to him?" Duncan asks in concern of his brother.

"I sent him into a rift that will return him here within one minute. His rage should end by then." He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a golden pocket watch, "Which is how long I have to explain myself before I must return to the forgotten realms. So, I'll have to speed threw this." He clears his throat before continuing, "I am a Deva sent by the gods to collect you four because of your knowledge of both this world and the DnD world. Duncan was included because of his class as the entity that came here is an undead creature. We don't know exactly which undead creature it is, but it has a powerful necrotic energy surrounding it, so it's in a range between a vampire to a weakened Lich. You would assume that this would be no problem for the hunters of this world if it wasn't for their aura's being vulnerable to necrotic energy and that they have no magical weapons to speak of, except for dust."

"So how are we supposed ta fight it?" Carla yells, "I don't know about you two, but I've never swung a sword in me life."

"The spell I used treated your character sheets as a template and gave you allof the proficiencies your characters would have. Spellcasting, weapons, tools, the spell engrained all the knowledge required into your minds. Unfortunately, there was some complications."

Ryan asks wearily, "What kind of complications?"

"Well, for one, you gained both your characters physical and mental stats. Including the negatives as well as the positives."

"So, my brother has an 8 for intelligence?" Duncan asks. Iaoth nods in confirmation.

"Makes sense." All eyes turn to Ryan. "Goliaths are idiotic brutes, so its only in good reason that he'd have the intelligence to match." He quickly covers his mouth as realizes what he just said.

Everyone but the angel cocks an eye brow at what the wizard just said, "I swear, I have no idea where that came from." He says putting his hands up in front of him in defense.

"I do." All eyes return to Iaoth, "While I tried my best to stop it, somehow some of your character personalities entwined with your own. Mainly, your characters flaws." The teens give an annoyed groan to his response.

A confused Glynda asks, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm a racist asshole." Ryan says while rubbing his temples.

Next was Duncan, "I physically can't tell a lie. And my brother has a very short temper now."

Finally, Carla, "And I now have sticky fingers and a drinking problem. Also, Glynda, here's your crop back." The tabaxi holds out the huntresses weapon much to her surprise. Glynda takes her weapon back as a portal opens up above them and a non-burning Andrew lands back in his seat.

"Aaaand that's my que to leave." Yet another vortex appears behind the deva as he turns to Ozpin, "I leave them in your care now. Train them well, and they'll become the most powerful hunters you have met." With that he steps in to the portal and disappears from this plane of existence.

"What I miss?" The goliath asks, a bit dazed from his journey.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that we have to KILL SOME UNDEAD OBOMINATION BEFORE WE CAN GO HOME!" Carla rages.

Andrew asks in a shocked state, "But why can't they do it?" while pointing at the two hunters.

Ryan explains "Because their greatest strength will become their greatest weakness when any hunter fights it. Their auras are vulnerable to necrotic damage, and without that…"

"We're nothing more than regular humans." Ozpin finishes for him. "I know it's a lot to ask of you four, but you must help us defeat this creature. You may not be that strong know, but I see within you four an untapped potential to become something greater than what you already are."

"Potential?" Carla interrupts, "You just met us. What makes you think we be havin' any bloody potential?"

"I am the headmaster at the most pristine hunter academy in all of Remnant. And if what Iaoth told me is true, you four know very well how long I've been around for. So, I've learned how to spot a potentially great hunter or huntress."

"He told you about show?" Andrew asks.

The headmaster nods, "It was very surprising to learn that our world is nothing more than a piece of fiction meant for your peoples entertainment. Speaking of, would any of you mind sharing anything we should know about."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asks, even though he's pretty sure of what he wants.

"From the show's standpoint, we are currently before the beginning of volume 2, while your world has access to volume 6. Any information you can give us that will help defeat Salem and her army would be very well appreciated."

The four adventurers share looks with each other. "Should we tell them about." Duncan holds up three fingers. Carla rubs the back of her head, unsure of if they should or not. His brother shrugs, unsure as well. He looks at Ryan who is silent in thought.

With a heavy sigh, Duncan turns his head back to the two hunters, "You might want to brace yourselves."

He then begins to explain the disaster that happens at the Vytal tournament.

* * *

 **Here's the stats for the players characters if you want to read it. The description for the effects is directly below it. Also, I've never written a character with any kind of accent before, so any tips on that would be appreciated.**

 **(Side note, a 10 in any of the six stats (STRength, DEXterity, CONstitution, INTelligence, WISdom, and CHArisma) is considered average level. The max for the players is 20 unless a magic item or ability allows them to go above that.)**

 **(Duncan) Diamond Lightheart- Aasimar Cleric (Light)**

 **STR: 14**

 **DEX: 12**

 **CON: 13**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 20**

 **CHA: 10**

 **Main Weapon: Mace**

 **Equipment:**

 **Adamantine breast plate (6), white cape, dagger, backpack, blanket, 10 candles, tinderbox, alms box, 2 blocks of incense, censer, vestments, 2 days of rations, waterskin, shield, holy symbol, prayer book, common clothes, and 1500 Lien**

 **Proficiencies:**

 **Insight, Religion, Medicine, Persuasion**

 **(Ryan) Regal Firahel- High Elf Wizard (Blade Song)**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 17**

 **CON: 12**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 13**

 **CHA: 10**

 **Main Weapon: Rapier**

 **Equipment:**

 **Ruby of the war mage (7), dagger, magic wand, backpack, book about simple constructs, DnD books, bottle of ink, ink pen, 10 sheets of parchment, small bag of sand, small knife, rubix cube, spell book, set of fine clothes, signet ring, scroll of pedigree, 2500 Lien**

 **Proficiencies:**

 **History, Persuasion, Performance, Perception, Arcana, Investigation, Three-Dragon Ante (Game Set)**

 **Feats:**

 **Fey Teleportation- +1 to INT/ Can now read, speak, and write sylvan/ Learn to cast** _ **misty step**_ **(8) without using a spell slot once per day**

 **(Andrew) Granite- Goliath Barbarian (Storm Herald)**

 **STR: 18**

 **DEX: 13**

 **CON: 16**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 12**

 **Main Weapon: +1 Great axe**

 **Equipment:**

 **2 hand axes, backpack, bedroll, mess kit, tinderbox, 10 torches, 10 days of rations, a waterskin, 50 feet of hempen rope, hunting trap, travelers' clothes, 1000 Lien**

 **Proficiencies:**

 **Athletics, Survival, Intimidation, Perception**

 **Feats:**

 **Great Weapon Master- When you score a critical hit or kill an enemy, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action/ Before rolling for a melee attack with a heavy weapon, you can subtract 5 from the roll to add 10 to the damage if it hits.**

 **(Carla) Nix Millicent- Tabaxi Rouge/ Warlock (Swashbuckler/ Hex Blade)**

 **STR: 12**

 **DEX: 17**

 **CON: 13**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 8**

 **CHA: 19**

 **Main weapon: Rapier**

 **Gloves of missile snaring (9), short sword, backpack, 1,000 ball bearings, 10 feet of string, a bell, 5 candles, a crowbar, a hammer, 10 pitons, a hooded lantern, 2 flasks of oil, 5 days of rations, a tinderbox, a waterskin, 50 feet of hempen rope, leather armor, 2 daggers, thieves tools, belaying pin, 50 feet of silk rope, ships whistle, bottle of rum, common clothes, 1000 Lien**

 **Proficiencies: Athletics, Perception, Navigators' Tools, Water Vehicles, Stealth, Deception, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Acrobatics**

 **(1)- School of the Bladesong, Wizard Subclass- Allows the wizard to combine magic and swordsman ship to allow him or her to fight on the front lines when needed.**

 **(2)- Light Domain, Cleric Subclass- A cleric of this domain focuses on dealing fire and radiant damage to enemies, as well as providing some support by making it harder for creatures to attack him/ her and any nearby allies.**

 **(3)- Path of the Storm Herald, Barbarian Subclass- Grants the barbarian themed abilities depending on the type of environment he has chosen (Desert, Sea, Tundra).**

 **(4)- Radiance of the Dawn, Light Domain ability- The cleric presents his or her holy symbol and releases a burst of sunlight that damages enemies and removes any magical darkness within 30 feet of the cleric. The damage increases as the cleric gains levels.**

 **(5)- Storm Aura, Storm Herald ability- When the barbarian enters his or her rage, an effect depending on the chosen landscape (desert, sea or tundra) activates. Choosing the desert option, he deals a certain amount of fire damage to all other creatures within 10 feet of him based on his level.**

 **(6)- Adamantine Armor, Uncommon Magic Item- Any creature wearing this can't take any bonus damage or effects caused by a critical hit. Can come in any metal armor.**

 **(7)- Ruby of the War Mage, Common Magic Item- Attaching this ruby onto any weapon turns it into a spell casting focus (i.e. a wand).**

 **(8)- Misty Step, 2** **nd** **Lv. Conjuration Spell- Use a bonus action to teleport yourself to an unoccupied space that you can see within 30 feet from you.**

 **(9)- Gloves of Missile Snaring, Uncommon Magic Item- When you are hit with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to reduce the damage by 1d10+DEX modifier. If the damage is reduced to 0, you then catch the missile if it's small enough to hold in one hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And this will be your dorm room." Glynda opens the door leading to a standard Beacon dorm room. On each of the beds were various pieces of armor, clothes and weapons, along with a leather backpack on all except one of the beds.

The adventurers enter the room, along with a blanket covered Carla. Said female takes the blanket off as Glynda continues, "Ozpin and I will start your personal training tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock in the emerald forest where no one will see us so you can get used to your new abilities."

"But what about Carla? We can't keep her hidden under a blanket forever?" Ryan asks. "I mean, I guess me, and Andrew could come up with something, but there's no way were convincing people that that freak of nature is a new kind of faunus." He winces and apologizes to Carla.

"We're going to have to. Unless one of you four happen to have something to hide her appearance." A slap was heard, and everyone turned their head to the face palming tabaxi.

"Oh my God, I just remembered I can do that."

"Do what?" Asked a confused Andrew.

Carla closes her eyes and concentrates for a second. Her image begins to shift and shimmer in the light and before their eyes, Carla morphed back to her human self. The other four in the room, Glynda especially, looked on in awe as she inspects herself. She smiles in glee until she feels her arm. "Ah, Fuckin' Figures."

"What? What just happened?" A bewildered Glynda asks, "How did you do that without a semblance?"

The now human Carla replies with, "I sub classed into warlock and got the Mask if Many Faces invocation."

The three Terrans relieved their shocked expression, knowing what she means, but the one Remnant in the room was still baffled. "As the only person in this room that hasn't played the game, could you please explain further?"

"It allows me to use the disguise self spell at will. Thing is its only an illusion and doesn't actually change my body." She holds out her left arm, "Go ahead, feel it."

The huntress does so and runs a hand down her arm. And to her surprise, it still feels like she has her fur coat.

"And to top it all off." Ryan moves next to Carla and puts his hand to her head and gently grabs the invisible cat ear on her head. "Her cat ears and tail are still here, just invisible. Meaning absolutely no one can touch her." He then let's go of the ear as Carla turns back into her Tabaxi form.

Duncan puts a hand to his chin and thinks for a moment before suggesting, "What if she disguised herself as a faunus. Her ears and tail would be normal, and she can just wear long sleeves so nobody can feel her fur."

Carla rolls the idea in her head for a bit, "That's not a bad idea. Good thinkin' kid." Her form shimmers once more and in her place is a faunus look alike of her with the black ears and tail as well as the golden cat eyes of her tabaxi form.

She inspects herself again before giving a smile and thumbs up to Duncan, who returns the gesture.

Glynda inspect her new form as well and comments, "If you'd get rid of that shirt then it'll be perfect."

Carla looks down and realizes that she still has the RWBY t-shirt on, "Riiight, I'll need to burn this I guess?"

"Just, change in the bathroom real quick and I'll dispose of it."

The now Faunus Carla nods and obeys Goodwitch's order. She grabs the white blouse from what she presumes is her stack of items before heading into the bathroom.

While she does that, Ryan asks Glynda, "Does anyone else know about us?"

"So far only me and Ozpin know the truth about your origins. Ozpin will definitely inform Ironwood and maybe Qrow. Probably Mrs. Peach being the only nurse in this school. Without any aura to protect either of you there's no doubt you'll eventually end up in her care. As for the rest of the staff, probably not. And especially not the students or media, so no telling anyone about who you are, understood."

The three males reply with an in unison, "Yes ma'am." Before the bathroom door opened and Carla came out in her new blouse and her old shirt in her hand.

"Here yah go." She tosses the shirt and Glynda grabs it.

Before she turns to leave, the huntress asks, "Is there anything else you need?"

To which Ryan replies with, "Is there anything you need? We just told you that a lot of people are going to get killed at the Vytal festival, and your surprisingly calm."

Carla pulls out a brown opaque bottle from her backpack and holds it up, "You sure you don't need a pick me up. I'll be willing to share some of me rum with yah."

The bottle is ripped out of her hand by Glynda's telekinesis, "No drinking on campus and your far too young to have this." The faunus gives a whine before the huntress answers Ryan's question, "And I _am_ shocked at what you told me. But panicking will not solve anything and instead make things worse." She grabs the bottle and leaves the room as she continues with, "Now, I need to go back to Ozpin to plan your training regime for tomorrow. Good night."

The door closes, leaving the four of them alone. Having nothing else to do, they go over the various items that Iaoth had conjured for them.

On Duncan's bed, on top a pair of simple clothes, laid a platinum like breastplate that fits perfectly to his upper body. With the plate were shoulder guards that allowed for the attachment of the white cape that was folded neatly underneath it.

Ryan asks the boy, "You gave your character a cape?"

The boy replied with a, "Yeah, why not."

"Because capes are nothing but a hinderance to your movement. They can get caught on things and it makes it easier for someone to grab you."

Carla gives a small chuckle before shouting, "NO CAPES!" sounding like Edna Mode from the Incredibles.

Duncan rolls his eyes and continues his search. In the backpack he finds various items that he could use to hold a sermon with, some dried fruit and hard tack for his rations, and a holy symbol in the form of a necklace with a sun shaped pendant, but one specifically catches his eye. He pulls out a white scroll with a symbol of a sun on the back. He pulls the two halves apart to turn it on and sees the picture of him and his brother that he uses for his wall paper.

"Hey guys. I think he turned our phones into scrolls." He shows them the wallpaper as proof.

The others then went directly into their packs and pulled out their phones. From his satchel, Ryan takes out a dark blue scroll with white specs to resemble the stars in the midnight sky. On the back was the family crest that he had created for Regals nobility, a black circle with a waxing crescent moon inside and a single large white star in the center of the black space. On the back of Andrew's gray scroll is the black image of the head of a roaring ursa with a double headed great axe embedded into its skull. Lastly, Carla's black scroll had the jolly roger with a cat's skull instead of a human one.

"How did this get their?" Ryan asked himself.

The others heard him, and Andrew asked, "How did what get where?"

The elf shows them the symbol of his house, "This is the symbol I used for my characters noble background."

The tabaxi quirks an eye brow, "So?"

"Iaoth said he used _just_ our character sheets to create our new forms, correct?" Carla answers him with a 'yeah' before he continued with, "I never wrote down what my characters house symbol looks like anywhere on my character sheet. So how did he know what it looked like if it was only in my head?"

Duncan gives a shrug as he replies with, "Maybe the spell took a peak inside of our heads to make sure everything was right?"

"That could be why." Carla adds as she taps her chin, "I never wrote down that Nix would speak like a pirate, yet, here I am."

"Also explains tattoos." Andrew notes as he looks at his new body art.

"What are the point of those things anyway?" Ryan asks also looking at the different depictions of a variety of animals with an equally varied array of weapons sticking out of them.

"For backstory. Every time Granite kills powerful monster, he has it tattooed on body along with the weapon he used to kill it."

"So what be so special about the bear with an axe in its head? Seems to be your insignia." Carla asks, seeing the same image in the center of his chest.

"That is first kill. At five years old." The goliath replies with a hint of pride.

"Your character got his first tattoo when he was five? Shouldn't that thing be warped and stretched to hell by now?" The tabaxi asks with squinted eyes.

The giant waved the question off with, "He got tattoo later when he was 18." Before going back to looking over his items.

The clothing on the goliath's bed was nothing special, or a whole lot in that matter. The only clothing that laid on his bed was a pair of pants and a shirt made from animal hide and a pair of fur boots made from various animal pelts as well. The big leather bag he uses as a backpack held nothing really special either. The only thing that the other people didn't have in their bags was a small bear trap that would be used for small or medium sized game.

After inspecting the Dark blue robe and elegant shoes on his bed, Ryan looks through his now leather satchel again to find any changes. And just as before, nothing really changed. His DnD books remained the same and the rubix cube he likes to fidget with is still there. The only thing that's different is the addition of a book about simple constructs, a scroll proving in writing that he is of nobility, and a small bag full of sand. Some changes were noticeable, such as his pens and pencils have been replaced with an ink pen and a small vial of ink and his regular paper being replace with parchment paper. But other than that, nothing really changed.

On the bed at the end of the room was full of all kinds of items ranging from sailing equipment to the tools of thieves. Carla was surprised that everything somehow managed to fit into the leather backpack on the side of her bed. After taking a quick search through her items she looks back at the clothing that have been left for her. Underneath a heavy leather corset was a long layered black skirt that has a jagged end that would reach down to ankles. Next to that was a pair of purple gloves with an arrow drawn in silver on the tops, and a pair of heavy leather buckled boots lay on the side of her bed.

"Hey, where's me weapons?" Carla asked after failing to find her rapier and daggers.

Ryan assumed, "There probably in our lockers." Just before they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Duncan goes and opens the door but freezes when he saw who was on the other side.

"Hello their new neighbors." The cheery Ruby Rose says with a smile and a small wave. Her teammates standing behind her.

Duncan just stands their motionless, stunned that his favorite character is standing their right in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She asks before snapping her fingers in front of his face, looking for a reaction.

The aasimar, yelling at himself in his head to say something, blinks twice before replying with, "You have silver eyes."

"Um, yes. And, so do you." The young huntress in training awkwardly relies.

"Oh, right. I do." Duncan rubs the back of his head in embarrassment before Yang asked a concerned question.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but. Is their something wrong with you two?" She points to Andrew and Ryan, noticing the formers gray skin and the latter's long ears.

Andrew tries to think of an excuse as fast as his 8-intelligence brain will go, ' _Think you idiot, think.'_ "I am rhino faunus." ' _SHIT!'_

Weiss quirks a brow, "A rhino faunus?"

"Oh, that's why the gray skin." All eyes turn on Blake.

"Wait, Rhino faunus are real?" Yang asks the cat faunus.

"They are, but their very rare and hard to find. But I've heard that their huge and _very_ strong."

"So, what's the matter with you?" Weiss eyes the elf.

Luckily, Ryan was able to come up with an excuse almost instantly, "I'm plagued with a genetic mutation that has elongated my ears and thinned my body. I also don't like to talk about my unique appearance so if you could not push your question forward, that would be much appreciated."

"Sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject for you." Yang apologized.

Then Ruby asked Duncan, "So what's your name?" Which made the adventurers nervous. They had already tested and confirmed Duncan's inability to tell any kind of lie and agreed that Carla, with her expertise in deception, would be the one to hide their true agenda and Duncan would try to talk as little as possible. Ryan was already playing the most likely scenario in his head.

' _My name is Duncan.'_

' _Why aren't you named after a color?'_

' _Because I'm from another world where we don't name our children after a color.'_

Before the tabaxi could intervene, Duncan answers the question with, "My name is Diamond Lightheart."

The other non-humans stood their stunned that he had actually managed to keep his cover. They quickly snapped back to reality when Duncan continued with, "And these are my teammates. Guys, would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

Ryan regained his posture and went first, "I am Regal Firahel. Only son of Lord and Lady Firahel of the house of the moon. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He ends with a bow.

Andrew, deciding to be funny, introduces himself with a posh voice, "I am Granite. The Grand Poobah de Doink of All of This and That. You may bow now."

The RBY or RWBY play along and give the Grand Poobah a bow. Weiss just crosses her arms and gave no bow.

"And I'm Nix. If yah got any rum to share, then were best friends already." The faunus introduced herself.

Now it was team RWBY's turn with their leader introducing her teammates for them, "I'm Ruby Rose and these are my teammates Yang, Weiss and Blake. Together were team RWBY." The other girls give their own hello with Yangs giving a small wave and Blake giving a nod of her head, but Weiss still has her arms crossed and her eyes are squinting as if judging the adventurers.

Ruby continued, "We just came by to say hi and wish you guys luck for the upcoming Vytal tournament."

"Oh, where not here for the Vytal festival." That caught team RWBY off guard. They turn their attention to Duncan and Yang asked, "Then what are you guys here for?"

Acting quickly, Nix comes up with, "Were actually enrolling into Beacon. We got bored of our old academy so we transferred over."

They seemed to have bought it when Blake mentions, "That would explain why their here and not in the exchange student dormitory."

The tabaxi nods her head, "Yeah, Ozpins going to put us through some tests tomorrow then we'll officially be apart of Beacon."

Yang snickers a bit, thinking back on their initiation, "Well, good luck with those tests. Your going to need it."

As soon as the door closes, Weiss mutters, "I don't like them."

"You don't like anyone Weissy." Yang comments as they head back to their dorm.

"It's not that kind of dislike. I just got this feeling that their hiding something."

Then Blake adds, "Or maybe there just normal people who want to enroll into Beacon."

"Yeah, why can't you just give them the benefit of the doubt?" Ruby asks the ice queen.

"Because I've never heard of any house of the moon, or a Lord and Lady Firahel. And back in Atlas, I've met a lot of nobility."

Yang opens the door for her team, "Doesn't mean you met all of them. Maybe he's from one of the few you haven't met yet?"

Her three teammates enter their dorm room and as Yang closes the door she continues with, "I mean its not like their aliens or something right?"

The newest hunters of Beacon listen through their door until they heard the sound of their neighbors door closing. This is when Carla asks Duncan, "So, how did you manage to lie to them with your flaw and all?"

"Because I didn't technically lie. I am Diamond Lightheart now, so that's my new name."

Andrew messes up the kids hair as he smiles, "That's my brother."

* * *

Ozpin pours over the open book on his desk that Ryan had lent him to study. The title read ' _Monster Manual_ ' and had a picture of two people fighting some kind of monster that the headmaster could never have imagined. The abomination was a hovering ball of flesh with one big eye and a large mouth full of sharp teeth in the front, and a number of tentacles with smaller eyes at the ends.

Before he had left, Ryan told him it would help him get a better understanding of the Lich and Vampire that Iaoth had mentioned. As well as any other possible undead creatures that may have come through instead.

The elevator announced that someone has come to see him with a ding. He looks up from the book as soon as the doors open to see Goodwitch finishing off the contents of a brown bottle. Judging that its alcoholic from the smell he comments, "I see your taking the new information well."

"Ozpin. The school and most of Vale are destroyed. Hundreds of innocent people are killed. And a war between humanity and the white fang was this close to starting. How are you so calm right now?"

"Because panicking won't solve anything and will just make things worse." He says to calm her down, "And now that we know how they did it, we can take precautions to stop it from ever happening… Although."

"What?" Glynda asked in a worried tone.

"Whatever this entity is will cause some major problems for us." He flips through the book before turning it around for Glynda to see. On it read the stats for a vampire.

She read through the long list of abilities and weaknesses and became more worried as she continued.

"And if this creature is allowed to roam around for too long…" He flips the next page that shows the vampire spawn, "it can create an army that will follow every order without question."

Goodwitch's depression worsens as her imagination runs wild with what kind of destruction that this kind of monster can bring.

"But, I have good news and bad news."

Glynda asks, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is, this monster has a multitude of weaknesses that we can exploit. Such as its sunlight sensitivity and that it can't enter a home if it isn't invited first."

"And the bad news?"

"This one is our best-case scenario." He then turns the pages to show the more powerful undead beings that he had bookmarked. A death tyrant, a death night, the dracolich, each one more powerful than the last. And lastly, the worst of them all, the powerful undead caster that is a lich.

The picture showed a zombie with rotting skin and an exposed ribcage, covered in a red robe that's also rotting away, with a red gem hanging below its exposed chest. Reluctantly, the terrified woman looked through the abilities of this powerful zombie, and while she didn't know what the spells it could cast did exactly, the names alone ran a shiver up her spine like _Finger of Death_ and _Power Word Kill_. She didn't even get to its lair actions before taking her eyes off the book and saying, "We can't let those four fight this thing. They'll die."

"And if we sent any of our hunters after it then they'll surely die." He slams the book shut and stands up, "I know it may seem like sending them on a suicide mission, but those four are the only people on Remnant that have even the slightest chance at defeating this thing. We will train them and grow their powers and abilities but, in the end, it will be them alone who slay this abomination."


End file.
